


Best of Friends

by flannelunicorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coercion, Don't Underestimate Lucy, F/M, Female Character In Command, Friendship, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Male-Female Friendship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelunicorn/pseuds/flannelunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t you have anything better to do?”</p><p>“Slytherins are my something better to do.”</p><p>Lucy Weasley wants to befriend all the Slytherins to scandalize her uptight father. Gregory Nott is pretty sure he doesn't want to be friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best of Friends

“Hey, wake up!”

A garbled grunt that sounded suspiciously like ‘Leave me alone’ was the only answer.

The corners of Lucy Weasley’s lips twitched downward. She leaned closer to the sleeping boy until her face was above his. With a precision that suggested practice, a sliver of spit worked its way out of her mouth until it hung in a long, thin line- dangerously close to the boy’s cheek. She let the spit fall with a calculated twitch of her lips before quickly moving back to her original position. For a moment it looked like the boy hadn’t noticed.

“What?” Eyes fluttering open, he sat straight up. The blankets pooled around his waist. His hands flew to his face, and he grimaced when they came back wet.

Lucy’s smile was devilish. “Isn’t it a wonderful night, Greggy? I thought I’d drop in for a visit.”

“Lucy?”

“I’d say the one and only, except there’s some smarmy Hufflepuff girl called Lucy too.”

“Lucy! I’m not wearing anything. I mean, I’m not... That is to say, I’m not-”

“I know.” Gregory looked horrified.

“Oh, stop it, I only looked for a minute, and that’s not the question you should be asking. Ask me how I got in here. Come on now, ask me.”

Gregory grasped the blankets and pulled them over his previously uncovered torso. His eyes widened.

Lucy sighed. “Fine, I’ll do it instead.” She cleared her throat, her voice lowered to a more masculine timbre. “So, Lucy, however did you sneak into the Slytherin dormitories? You must be some kind of genius!” After a pause she continued, her voice returned to normal. “Why thank you, Gregory, I do like to think of myself as a genius. As for how I got in, well, it was quite the project, let me tell you. First, I had to find a Slytherin that hadn’t heard of me and-”

Over the course of Lucy’s speech, Gregory’s eyes narrowed and his mouth snapped shut, no longer hanging open as if struck dumb. “What are you doing here?” He hissed.

“See, Greggy, I already told you. I came by to visit.”

“At two in the morning?”

“It’s actually closer to three.”

“Don’t you have anything better to do?”

“Slytherins are my something better to do.”

“Go pick another Slytherin to bother, then.”

“I can’t. I’m going through all of you in a very systematic manner.”

“Really?”

“Really.” Lucy said, nodding seriously.

“Why?”

“I want to be friends.”

Gregory fell back onto the bed and groaned. He was hoping she would give him a different answer, because he could give her money, clothes, anything instead of friendship. He did not want to be friends with the annoying Lucy Weasley. Other Slytherins had cracked, some more than others. He had seen them, having conversations with her, smiling even. It seemed an impossible feat, to be able to smile at her. She wore ugly sweaters, was scruffy, and apparently more persistent than a bad rash. In spite of himself, Gregory knew he was cracking. When she had first set her sights on him, he had hexed her without a backward glance, and now? He hadn’t even yelled at her.

Lucy watched as Gregory’s face flickered between one emotion and another as she slid closer until she was laying next to him, her body above the covers and her face hovering above the pillow.

“Friends do favors for each other. For instance, Greggy, I want to take a Slytherin home with me for Christmas break. My father would be so scandalized. I’m sure there’s something I can do for you in return.”

“Could you leave me alone?”

“Friends spend time together.”

“I’m taking that as a no, then?”

Lucy just smiled.

Gregory pulled the blanket over his head, wondering what would happen if he just tried to go back to sleep. Maybe it was all a dream. A horrible, horrible dream. A nightmare, really.

He peeked over the blanket. Lucy was still there and, if anything, appeared to be closer.

“Do you need help coming up with a favor, Greggy?” She purred, tugging the pillow closer to her.

Shuddering, Gregory shook his head. “How about you stop calling me that.” He glanced down at the pillow that was slowly inching away from him. “And don’t be a pillow hog.”

The ginger widened her eyes, as if trying to appear innocent. The effect was ruined by the churlish tilt of her grin. “I do believe that this pillow was meant for one Lucy Wisdom Weasley, and would you look at that? That’s my name.” She yanked the pillow out from under his head, and hugged it to her chest. “Mine.”

“Pillow thief.”

“That’s me,” Lucy said, unabashed. “And about that favor, let me give you a nice little list. I could do your homework, hex someone you don’t like, dye my sister’s hair chartreuse, leave nice graffiti about you in the bathrooms, get you out of-”

“I don’t think-”

“Oh, you’re right, some of those are things I do normally. Has the bathroom graffiti worked for you? I left a great little blurb in one of the stalls on the third floor.”

Gregory didn’t know what to say.

Snuggling closer, Lucy batted her eyelashes. “Are you a pervy Slytherin, Greggy? Some of your peers wanted special favors, and we can do that if you’d like. I do love Slytherins.”

One of her hands reached for the edge of the blanket that was still just above Gregory’s nose, his eyes wide as cauldrons. When her fingertips brushed against his cheek he let out a startled yelp, and tumbled out of bed.

Lucy blinked, momentarily stunned, before she began to laugh and found she couldn’t stop. She leaned over the edge of the bed, tossing down the pillow to appease his sense of modesty.

“You should have,” she chortled. “Should have seen your face!”

Cheeks red, Gregory clutched the pillow against himself. “I don’t need a favor! I’ll do whatever you want without one!”

The laughter abruptly stopped, and Lucy’s eyes turned from gleeful to calculating. “Oh, Greggy, I can tell we’re going to be the best of friends.” Pleased with herself, she slid off the other side of the bed and sashayed out of the dormitory.

Gregory looked down at himself- on the floor, covered only by a pillow- and gulped.

**Author's Note:**

> Lucy's kind of my baby.
> 
> Previously posted over on FF.net, but I'd rather have it up here.


End file.
